


To Noise Making (Sing)

by littlelucifermotherfucker



Series: Hobbit Oneshots [2]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, Maybe a onshot series???, Song - Freeform, Title from a Hozier Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelucifermotherfucker/pseuds/littlelucifermotherfucker
Summary: You get dragged into middle earth.Lost and confused you are a puzzle to the dwarves. Yet you manage to enrapture them. One in particular.Before you can react you're home.Did you really meet the dwarves? Was it all just a dream?





	To Noise Making (Sing)

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are not mine, obviously.

You had gotten stuck with the dwarves that evening. You had been casually making dinner, then the floor dropped open. You landed in the woods, at the feet of Fili and Kili. You werent dressed for the cold evening, on account of the heatwave you had bern suffering through. 

After sharing words with Thorin and offering them your explanation, they took you in. The stew was warming. You’d ended up with a coat over you. 

You had said very little. The dwarves hadn’t shut up. At all. The talk eventually turned to the topic of song. Bilbo joined in, telling them about how most songs were about drinking and eating. They laughed at that. Yet their attempts to convince Bilbo to song all fell short.

The night was in now. You were beginning yo get scared, knowing what lurks in forests at night. As you begin to panic, you remember. Theres far worse than wolves out here. The conversation continues around you.

The dwarves urge you to sleep. Sleep. It evades you. With Bifur having been on watch, you had silently watched the stars. Space was something you loved. Every constellation was different. Ever star changed. 

The sky turned from inky black, to pink as dawn broke. Hoping you would go home so soon had been futile. Sighing you yawn. You should have slept. With no coffee to keep you awake, it was a mistake. The dwarves bustle around you. You stretch, noticing Thorin talking to Bifur. 

You ignore it. Looking over the landscape makes you calmer. Before you can protest, you get a pony to ride, and youre off. You trail at the back. The day continues on, riding until the evening. 

You try to help, but there is nothing for you to do. Yet again the dwarves ask bilbo to sing. Again he refuses. You arent prepared to even be asked anything. Never mind sing. So when Kili does just that, you choke on the food in your mouth.

“What?” Is all you can splutter, face red. 

“Do you know any songs?” He asks again, as the others talk amongst themselves. 

“I know a lot of songs. But you don’t want to hear me sing.” You tell him. “Im not very good.”

He smirks. “Well neither is Bofur but that doesn’t stop him.” A spoon gets thrown at his head for that. Naturally Kili catches it. “Besides im sure youre better than you think.” 

You hum weakly. You think on it for a minute. Then you open your mouth. 

High in the halls of the kings who are gone  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones who had loved her the most

The ones who'd been gone for so very long  
She couldn't remember their names  
They spun her around on the damp old stone  
Spun away all her sorrow and pain

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

They danced through the day and into the night  
Through the snow that swept through the hall  
From winter to summer and winter again  
'Til the walls did crumble and fall

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

High in the halls of the kings who are gone  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones who had loved her the most

You finsih singing. The dwarves are silent, all their eyes fixed on you. You don’t know what to say. What can you say? You look awkwardly at your feet, a blush on your cheeks.

Kili breaks the silence. “How can you think you are no good?” He asks softly. You shrug not sure of how to respond. 

It takes a moment but the dwarves all begin to clamour. Telling you how beautiful it was. You hear them, but it doesn’t break the surface. Merely bouncing off.

Eventually the dwarves all sleep. Yet again you are the last awake. This time you do get sleep. You wake in the morning to hear quiet chattering. You see Bilbo, Bombur and Bofur still asleep close by.

You stay still, eyes closed. The voices reach you. Kilis is the first one you recognise, Fili a close second. Then Balin and Dwalin. Finally you hear Thorin. 

“I cannot tell her Balin” The rest of the exchange gets lost on you, as it’s all in khuzdul. You enjoy the warm blanket for a while longer. Not wanting them to think you were eavesdropping.

The days passed by. They got easier to talk to, the dwarves. You’d usually sing for them at some point in the evening. Every time it was like the first. 

You sang a lot of florence and the machine, and hozier. They liked the melodies. The messages. You knew their favourite was still the first youd sang.

After losing the ponies and dnding up with elves, it seemed you would be left there. In safety. Yet it didn’t feel right to you. The dwarves had become a second home now. You missed home, beyond measure. But they were the closest thing you had to home.

Again you sang, yet this time it was sadder. More sincere. They could tell the moment youd started it was different.  
t I woke up and there they were beside me  
And I don't believe it but I guess it's true  
Some feelings, they can travel too  
Oh there it is again, sitting on my chest  
Makes it hard to catch my breath  
I scramble for the light of change

You're always on my mind  
You're always on my mind

And I never minded being on my own  
Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home  
To be where you are  
But even closer to you, you seem so very far  
And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing  
And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind  
Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear  
Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here

And if I stay home, I don't know  
There'll be so much that I'll have to let go  
You're disappearing all the time  
But I still see you in the light  
For you, the shadows fight  
And it's beautiful but there's that tug in the sight  
I must stop time traveling, you're always on my mind

You're always on my mind  
You're always on my mind

And I never minded being on my own  
Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home  
To be where you are  
But even closer to you, you seem so very far  
And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing  
And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind  
Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear  
Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here

We all need something watching over us  
Be it the falcons, the clouds or the cross  
And then the sea swept in and left us all speechless  
Speechless

And I never minded being on my own  
Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home  
To be where you are  
But even closer to you, you seem so very far  
And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing  
And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind  
Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear  
Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here

Wish that you were here  
Wish that you were here  
Wish that you were here  
I wish that you...

You trial off. Tears roll down your cheeks. You wanted to go home. To your family. To your sister. The dwarves said nothing. You get up and walk away. 

You sobbed, under a tree. There was no one near by. That you were thankful for, you were an ugly crier. You didn’t hear footsteps approach you. A tap on your shoulder startles you. You jump, looking up to see Thorin.

You wipe your eyes roughly. “Did you leave someone behind?” He asks. His voice is gentle and soft. You shake your head. He sits next to you. “Then why are you so sad?” He asks just as gently as before,

“My family.” You hiccup softly. “I left them. They’ll be worried.” Your voice is trembling. You are clearly still on the brink of tears. Thorin doesn’t push. He waits for you to continue.

You both sit there. Silently. Your sniffles like rain on a river. Small, and not enough to break the surface. Finally you answer. “I lost my mother.” Just saying it has you sobbing again. Thorin pulls you gently into his chest.

Again he says nothing, he is just present. You ling to his coat, the fur wrapped in your fists. He hums softly when you shows no sign of stopping. His humming calms you. He doesn’t let go when he starts to speak. 

“I do not want you to be in danger. Not when you have a home yo get back to. Yet parting ways with you feels wrong.” He still hasn’t let you go. “You were brought to us for a reason. You will get taken home when fate decides.” His words are unspeakably soft and gentle. “You.. perhaps if we knew the reason, you would go home. Its- not that- you…” you have never heard him stumble over his words like this. You tug away to look at him.

You have tear stained cheeks, and red rimmed eyes. You look so fragile. So delicate. The dwarves know you are not. You shouted profanities at the trolls. To the point where they were shocked. You did not give up, no matter the fear you had. Yet now. Now you looked lost.

Thorin stuggles over his words some more. You watch, giving him the space he gave you. Finally he falls quiet. “We do not want to leave you. I cannot leave you.” Its barely more than a whisper. You look at him, knowing there is something else to be said.

“I cannot leave you here. Not when I belive you are my one. I thought it as soon as I heard you sing for the first time. I have been too much of a coward to say. You do not belong here. You are lost and scared yet you do not complain. You carry on, as stubborn as any of the rest of us.” His eyes meet yours. “I will not leave you.”

You say nothing, you just tug him back into a hug. 

When you next wake, you are home. Leaving you to wonder if any of it was even real. Yet a pang in your chest makes you believe it was.


End file.
